Recuperándote
by Vampirestar
Summary: Ellos estuvieron casados por 3 años pero los padres de Sesshoumaru tenían un futuro planeado para él y en estos no estaban incluidos el amor. ¿Podría Sesshoumaru recuperar el amor de Kagome luego de haberla el mismo alejado? ...es un SesshoxKag. Espero les guste.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son obra de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y, por lo mismo, éste Fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Prólogo**

Ellos habían estado casados por tres años a escondidas hasta que su padre se enteró. Jamás había podido llevarle la contraria al viejo Taisho. Su padre y madre habían decidido ya un futuro para él y Kagome no estaba en ellos.

—¿Qué significa esto Sesshoumaru? —por un momento no quiso mirar sus ojos azules. Ellos lucían aterrorizados y desorientados. Él había jurado protegerla y ahí estaba, él mismo, lanzándola al vacío.

—Son los papeles del divorcio —pronunció áspero.

—¿Por qué? —fueron las únicas palabras de la azabache. Los ojos azules no se despegaban de él y aunque sentía su corazón fragmentarse con cada segundo, quería alejarla del peligro que su familia representaba, debía protegerla de ese mundo superficial, frío y cruel al cual la había arrastrado.

—No eres la mujer para mí —esas palabras supieron agrias en su boca. Ella no pareció comprender y se acercó a él poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Mientes —la odió. La odió por leerlo, por conocerlo. Ella sabía lo desquiciada y podrida que estaba su familia—. Es tu padre cierto —él podía sentir como ella miraba dentro de sus ojos hasta tocar su alma.

—No es mi padre. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme? No tienes familia, sólo un hermano. No tienes dinero. Ya no soy un niño, debo hacerme cargo de las empresas y una mujer como tú no es suficiente. No puedo exponerme de ésta forma —ésta vez ella dio un paso atrás. Sus ojos brillaban con dolor, él le estaba infligiendo ese dolor.

—Eso ya lo sabías cuando me propusiste matrimonio. Dime la verdad —su voz subió una octava y juró que la azabache se desmoronaría ahí mismo.

—Siempre has sido inteligente, entiéndelo ahora. No eres nadie, no vales nada. En el divorcio te estoy dejando algo por tu tiempo. No quiero deberte, aunque sea yo quien en realidad perdiendo por haberme casado con una mujer tan poca cosa como tú. Necesito una mujer, fina, refinada y elegante, algo que por mucho tú no eres —ésta vez la miró de arriba abajo como si ella no valiese nada.

Sin poder advertirlo ella corrió hasta él y se guindo a él besando sus labios. Ella estaba completamente afirmada a él. Podía sentir esa calidez que sólo ella emanaba y que sabía jamás volvería a sentir. Quiso tomarla de la cintura y ceñirla más a su cuerpo, sentir todo su calor. Quiso devolverle el beso y hacerle el amor encima de aquella mesa. Quiso decirle que era un idiota y que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Pero todo se quedó en querer. Ni siquiera la tocó porque sabía que sedería ante ella.

—No nos hagas esto Sesshoumaru. Tú lo sabías. Sabías que tu padre no me aceptaría. Que tendríamos que luchar —él sólo la escuchaba hablar—. Por favor, Sesshoumaru. Te amo—volvió a besarlo con desesperación y al no recibir respuesta un sollozo se escapó de sus labios—. Por favor —lloró esta vez. Él la sostuvo de los brazos y la alejó rudamente. Verla así de desecha lo hacía más difícil.

—Firma. En la mesa está el cheque —ella se separó con dolor de él y miro el documento y la cantidad exorbitante de dinero. Firmó el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo sin mirarlo a los ojos y cuando vio el cheque la irá la invadió. Lo último que vio de ella fue como rompía el papel frente a sus ojos mientras exhalaba decepcionada:

—Espero que jamás te arrepientas de esto Sesshoumaru. Espero que seas feliz con todo tú dinero —y sin más salió de la lujosa oficina dejándolo con un sentimiento de pérdida.

_Ella se había llevado su parte humana, su corazón._

* * *

Hola. Aquí le vengo con una nueva historia. La musa se había perdido por unos cuantos años, para ser sincera pero volvió con esta pequeña idea y espero que les agrade. No será un fanfic muy largo unos cinco o siete capítulos, no muy extenso. Mucho romance que espero les guste.


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son obra de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y, por lo mismo, éste Fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

_Te esperé casi al borde de la herida  
y a dos pasos no más de la demencia.  
Te esperé en la angustiosa transparencia  
de aquella noche en el reloj vencida._

_Jorge Robledo Ortiz._

Esa mañana en particular despertó con un sentimiento extraño. Se sentía intranquilo y cuando eso sucedía por lo general no auguraban cosas buenas.

—Sr. Taisho su padre lo espera en la sala de reuniones —le anunció su asistente preocupada de haber interrumpido su trabajo. Con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto un hombre inflexible, cruel, implacable y letal. En su cara no había sombra del hombre _bueno_ que había sido en antaño. Su padre lo había vuelto una máquina de hacer dinero, deseoso de poder, lujos y vicios.

—Deberías estar en Canadá en estos momentos —fue su saludo.

—Inuyasha está allá. Ha salido un imprevisto y te necesito esta noche en el evento de la embajada —su cara no se alteró.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante que necesite a dos Taisho? —el viejo lo miró inteligente y sonrió casi con afecto.

—Sólo llega a la hora adecuada —y sin dar más explicaciones abandonó la oficina.

Tampoco le dio muchas vueltas. Había notado al viejo de un tiempo para acá un poco extraño. Sabía que tramaba algo, pero no era su prioridad descubrir qué. Tenía mucho trabajo y sin esperar más, hundió su cabeza de lleno en los negocios.

Había asistido a aquella fiesta porque su padre se lo había pedido. Pero no había nada más molesto que los políticos. Observó con atención a las personas, como muchas mujeres querían llamar su atención. Una parte de él no quería admitir que estaba cansado de esa vida. Había logrado su meta. Manejaba las empresas familiares con los ojos cerrados, era el doble de millonario que antes. Su padre no tenía quejas de él. Lo había llenado de orgullo y el viejo se había retirado, molestaba de vez en cuando, pero seguía siendo él el dueño y señor de todo el poderío Taisho, bueno él y parte su medio-hermano.

Pero cuando una mujer se le guindaba del brazo su cuerpo no reaccionaba como cualquier hombre debería hacerlo. Había estado con tantas y todo había sido tan impersonal que la gente lo había apodado el Señor del hielo. Había una gran pared entre él y el mundo y así se quedaría. Había perdido el interés en todo y nadie jamás sería capaz de llamar su atención, no como ella lo había hecho.

Miró su vaso de whisky y bebió un trago. Reprimía como podía los pensamientos sobre ella, aunque cada vez que podían estos salían a flote, ella salía a flote. Ella había desaparecido, había borrado toda comunicación. Jamás dejaba de preguntarse si se había vuelto a casar, si tenía hijos y cada vez que eso se aparecía en su mente una oleada de celos lo invadía. El resultado:

—¿Entonces qué dices? –miró a la rubia mujer que le hablaba sin parar y como ésta pegaba sus senos contra sus brazos de forma descarada.

—Tú esposo está aquí —miró a uno de los hombres que hablaba también descaradamente con otra mujer. Ése era el problema, en aquel mundo de tiburones no se podía confiar en nadie. Esas eran las reglas del juego. No sentimientos, a menos que querías ser comido. Y él sólo quería olvidar.

—Tranquilo. No lo notará —se dejó guiar por la mujer lejos del bullicio de la fiesta. Pero cuando estaban por llegar al jardín escuchó una suave risa que sus oídos tenían años sin percibir.

Una señal de alarma se encendió en su mente y la negación le dio paso al nerviosismo. Eso no podía ser. No había forma de que ella estuviera ahí. Sintió que la mujer tironeaba de su brazo intentando llamar la atención, pero toda su mente estaba puesta en la espalda desnuda de una blanca mujer.

La volvió a escuchar reír y sin saber si era el destino o no, la vio excusarse con su acompañante e ir en otra dirección. No quería, ni debía, pero la siguió, esperó y su mundo se fue por el piso cuando la miró de frente.

Era ella, su Kagome. No, sólo Kagome. Había cambiado tanto que casi no había podido creer que era ella. Lucía estilizada, su cuerpo era el de una mujer, torneado y con curvas. No había rastros de la joven que había sido su esposa. El cabello negro estaba finamente recogido en un tocado, y sus ojos azules lucían felinos, atrayentes y peligrosamente dulces como en antaño. Ella seguía transmitiendo esa calidez única. No pudo evitar pensar qué hacía ella ahí.

¿Se había casado?

¿El hombre que le tocaba la espalda era su esposo? Y de sólo pensarlo un flujo de ácido corría por sus venas. Ella no lo notó y él la siguió. En ese momento miró el grupo donde ella se encontraba, eran embajadores de la ONU, UNICEF y otras asociaciones. Dejo de intentar identificar a los presentes cuando un comentario llamó su atención.

—Entonces Dra. Higurashi cuánto tiempo planea quedarse —la azabache lo miró con alegría. Ella no estaba viviendo en Japón fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

—Un año más o menos. Todo depende los giros que de mi investigación. Tenemos mucho trabajo aquí en Japón así que puede ser que se extienda —se sorprendió lo dulce que seguía siendo su voz.

—Su trabajo al asistir niños que sufren afecciones cardiacas es único —la azabache sólo sonrió con el cumplido hasta preguntarle a otra mujer si también se quedaría, al parecer estaba formando un sequito.

Realmente estaba interesado. Hacía años que no la veía y hacía muchos años también que no experimentaba esa paz de poder verla, y saberla cerca, era un sentimiento que sólo ella podía producirle.

_La recuperaría._

* * *

—Muchísimas gracias por conseguir ésta oportunidad —la mujer miró con profundo agradecimiento al hombre que tenía al frente.

—Su trabajo vale la pena, estos niños sufren Dra. Higurashi y usted los ayuda, la fundación no pudo hacer menos, pero debe hablar con el cabecilla de la empresa donadora, una cena de negocios —Totosai era un hombre alto y encorvado, bastante flaco, lo había conocido cuando su hija sufrió del corazón; Hana había luchado fuertemente y había sobrevivido. Desde entonces el hombre había ayudado a todas sus causas donando y consiguiendo donadores.

—¿Con quién voy a reunirme? —preguntó curiosa.

—El señor Himuya —pronunció el hombre. La azabache lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese hombre estaba ofreciendo una cantidad exagerada de dinero y no podía dejarlo pasar. Saldría con él si fuese necesario, ella debía ayudar a esos niños y lo haría.

* * *

—La Dra. Higurashi aceptó la cena —el mayor miró con recelo al hombre que tenía en frente. Jamás espero recibir la llamada personal de la cabecilla Taisho, dueños de la mitad de las Hidroeléctricas de Japón. No entendía por qué él debía ser intermediario, tampoco preguntó. Pero verlo ahí en su oficina irrisoriamente lujosa, con esa expresión de piedra, dura y fría jamás se podría pensar que fuese un hombre interesado en la beneficencia.

—Ya puedes retirarte —expresó sin emoción. Sabía que no debía volver a la vida de Kagome, pero él era egoísta. Él la había alejado años atrás pero ahora tenía todo lo que quería y no era suficiente, es más, no era nada. Él la quería a ella y la obtendría porque era su derecho.

—Sólo una cosa más Sr. Taisho —esta vez los ojos de piedra se clavaron en él haciéndolo estremecer. Taisho era un hombre que no le gustaba ser cuestionado, ni retrasado, el tiempo que él estaba teniendo con él podía valerle una fortuna—. No lastime a la doctora Higurashi. Puede que ella no sea consciente de su poder, pero ha salvado tantas personas y muchas influyentes que no quisiera tener usted el peso de todo ese poder contra suyo.

Y sorprendido de haberlo advertido salió del recinto antes de que el hombre saliera de su estupor y lo enterrara vivo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola chicas! De verdad estoy muy emocionada por la acogida que le han dado a la historia. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, muchos fueron divertidos, y otros hasta exigentes. Me alegra que sean participativas y comenten, eso me motiva aún más.

Gracias por el apoyo y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capitulo, como yo escribiendolo. Besos.


	3. Capitulo II

Capitulo II

* * *

_El mundo siempre está girando y aunque creemos que estamos detenidos éste siempre encuentra la manera de volvernos a su cauce._

* * *

Jamás pensó que luego de tanto tiempo la volvería a ver. Él la había sacado de su vida porque su padre quería alejarlo de todas las cosas que pudieran representar una debilidad para él. Debía ser sanguinario, frío y calculador. Tenía que poner en alto el nombre de la familia Taisho. Él debía seguir el ejemplo de su padre y si no lo hacía éste acabaría con Kagome.

Sabía de qué era capaz su padre. Kagome había sido una niña de escasos recursos pero con una vocación apasionada, había estudiado con tanto ímpetu y con tanto deseo; en su fuero de ayudar a las personas que todos los colegios y universidades le habían abiertos las puertas, por eso se habían logrado conocer en la universidad de Tokio.

Ella le había dado un punto de vista de la vida que jamás pensó en experimentar. Había sido difícil al comienzo, ella era muy orgullosa y él también. Su grandeza no la había ahuyentado, sólo molestado y no paraba de repetirle de lo poco humanitario y bien servido que era. Ella lo había vuelto humano, lo había sensibilizado. Al final de la especialización su padre se había dado cuenta que se habían casado y eso había sido el fin de su relación.

Todas estas cosas volvían a su mente a medida que se acercaba a la mesa donde la azabache se encontraba. Había pasado tanto tiempo, él ya no era un niño, él ya podía protegerla, ya podía ofrecerle algo.

—Dra. Higurashi —fue lo único que pronunció para notar como la joven se estremecía. La mesa donde estaban dejaba una hermosa vista de la ciudad, la música tranquila y el aire sofisticado estaban impregnados en el lugar. Él quería sorprenderla, quería que ella olvidara la última vez que se vieron. Quería inundar sus sentidos, quería volver a esa época donde se amaron con tanto ardor.

Detallo su cabello por detrás y quiso meter sus manos en esa selva negra. Todavía podía recordar la sensación de lo suaves que solían ser. Kagome llevaba un vestido negro con un pequeño escote en la espalda, su piel tampoco había cambiado, lucía igual de nívea que en antaño. Cuando se levantó sorprendida al verlo notó que los años sólo lo habían vuelto más hermosa.

—¿Sesshoumaru? —ella parecía en shock. Su cara se puso pálida y esto no le gustó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho con el Sr. Himuya? —quiso sonreír al recordar la habladora que era, pero ya no acostumbraba a hacerlo. Él había cambiado.

—Es un pseudónimo —no quiso ser tajante y por un momento se dio cuenta que quién tenía en frente no era un hombre de negocios, era su ex esposa, la mujer más cálida del planeta y la estaba tratando con indiferencia—. Puedes sentarte —le ofreció señalándole la mesa. A pesar de su interrogatorio anterior esta no se movió ni un ápice y sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo petrificada.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —esta vez su mirada fue ceñuda. Se estaba enojando.

—Siéntate —ordenó. Él jamás preguntaba, él sólo daba órdenes y los demás debían seguirlas.

—Púdrete —fue lo único que respondió antes de tomar su bolso de noche y comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario a él.

—Pensé que estabas muy interesada en recaudar fondo para la fundación —no agregó nada más, la amenaza estaba implícita. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando esta se volteó molesta y lo enfrentó.

—Dime cuál es el juego. No eres de los que donan dinero, Sesshoumaru —su voz sonó ácida y molesta.

—No hay ningún juego, Kagome —ella sonrió sarcástica.

—Contigo siempre hay un juego. El demonio de los negocios, el hombre de hielo qué gana donando tanto dinero. No voy a caer.

—No vine a hablar de nosotros. Tengo entendido que esto era para recaudar fondos —y él mismo se sorprendió de verla ruborizada por la vergüenza. Sin volvérselo a pedir ella se sentó en la mesa y un camarero se acercó.

—¿Todavía tomas té? —ella asintió suavemente y él ordenó un té blanco y un whisky. Ella pareció querer preguntarle algo pero no la dejó—. Contestando a tu pregunta me gusta saber en qué se van mis impuestos. Si patrocino fundaciones quiero saber que no estoy manteniendo vividores.

—Este proyecto es apoyado también por el gobierno de Japón, tendrás un interés preferencial en tus impuestos por unos años —explicó deleitándose con el té. Al notarlo genuinamente interesado siguió hablando—. Es un complejo especializado en cardiología, se planea que sea el mejor de Asía, no es solamente un centro para ayuda a los más necesitados, es un área de investigación —aunque escuchaba atentamente su explicación no podía dejar pasar el brillo de sus ojos azules, seguían siendo tan intensos y cautivadores como en antaño, como parpadeaba, la curva de sus labios, sus rizos negros, quiso extender su mano y tocarlos, enredarse en ellos, tocar su cuello, sus manos, quería cerciorarse de que ella era real, que no era un delirio de su mente, esos que atacaban cada noche, con cada amante, en la soledad de su mundo.

—¿Cuánto planean que dure la construcción? —intervino. Ella parecía cómoda hablando sobre esto y debía permanecer en esa zona de confort o la espantaría.

—Un año más o menos. Ya está bastante adelantada pero los equipos médicos, insumos, y demás todavía están en proceso.

—¿Cuánto planeas trabajar ahí? —pregunto casi desinteresadamente.

—Lo que sea necesario. Soy originaria de Japón pero apoyo fundaciones en todo el mundo, actualmente resido en Estados Unidos. El mismo Gobierno me solicitó así que no puedo dejar de representar mi país, tengo que viajar por todos lados en busca de fondos por eso jamás estoy mucho tiempo en un lugar, pero realmente espero poder establecerme nuevamente en Japón —sin darse cuenta le había contado todo. Él no había tenido que hurgar mucho. Quiso sonreír con suficiencia, él era un maestro de los negocios, obtenía lo que quería y ella se dio cuenta—. No has cambiado —y la seriedad invadió su rostro.

—Quiero estar seguro de lo que hagi—fue su única repuesta. Sus ojos azules esta vez lucían templados, ella estaba pensando muy bien sus palabras y comprendió que tenía experiencia en esto. Se preguntó con cuántos hombres habría ella cenado, a cuántos les habría sonreído afablemente, con cuántos habría coqueteado, cuántos habrían tenido el placer de ser su amante y la sola idea le hacía hervir por dentro.

—En una semana el comité médico y administrativo se reúnen. Allí conocerá en quién está poniendo su dinero —hizo un gesto con la cabeza de aprobación y pidió la cuenta. Había sido suficiente.

—Que tenga buenas noches, Dra. Higurashi —la mujer se bajó de la limosina e hizo una sutil reverencia.

—Sesshoumaru —le llamó cuando el auto estuvo a punto de arrancar—. Gracias —y sin más entró en la residencia.

* * *

Esa noche cuando llegó a su departamento desató su corbata y fue a caminar hacía su estudio. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky seco y se recostó en la mullida silla de oficina. Había sido dura esa noche. Tenerla, observarla. Su mente todavía no paraba de decirle que era un error, que debía alejarse.

Él la había sacado bruscamente de su vida. No había peleado por ella y sabía que no tenía derecho de buscarla ahora, pero también sabía que no necesitaba ningún derecho, ella era de él y esa era suficiente excusa.

Campaneó el vaso en un dejo de centrar sus pensamientos y, en contra de todo su orgullo abrió la primera gaveta del amplio escritorio y sacó del fondo una foto de Kagome en la universidad.

Era invierno y ella había querido ir a la noria, lucía un gorro de felpa blanco, unos jeans ajustados bien azules y un suéter de lana beige. Cuando la vio bajo los copos de nieve fue el momento en que decidió que ella sería su esposa. Sólo había tenido que darle una mirada a sus mejillas sonrojadas, su sonrisa implacable a pesar de que sabía que tenía más de 24 horas sin dormir por su guardia en la clínica, y como había extendido sus brazos hacía él y lo había abrazado como si fuese la persona o la cosa más importante del mundo para ella.

Él había podido percibir tantas emociones en su mirada, en la forma en como al llegar al departamento de estudiantes habían hecho el amor, que supo jamás encontraría otra mujer así de devota, así de sincera, así de cálida.

—_Kagome _—suspiró. Había luchado contra las ganas de besarla. Contra las ganas de decirle que volviera. Pero su reacción había sido tan explícita. Ella no estaba contenta de verlo. El camino hacía su casa había sido totalmente silencioso. Ella no le miró en todo el trayecto.

—_Sesshoumaru…gracias _—la suavidad en su tono, esta vez sus ojos no lo miraban con aprensión habían vuelto a detonar en él esa sensación de calor.

* * *

—En este mes el servicio a las plantas se ha realizado satisfactoriamente. Ha costado unos miles más, pero hemos podido hacerle frente sin suponer una crisis energética —escuchaba el reporte sin mucho interés. Él mismo había estado en el plan de mantenimiento y reparación de las plantas hidroeléctricas, ellos manejaban también las empresas potabilizadoras de Japón, si el servicio era deficiente el Gobierno no dudaría en hacerles la vida un infierno.

—Sr. Sesshoumaru —en medio de la reunión, Jaken un hombre bajo, calvo y bastante orejón, pero fiel sirviente había llevado hasta él una carpeta que no tuvo que explicar qué era, le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y el hombre tan sigilosamente como entró salió.

Fingiendo estar escuchando miró la primera página.

"Dra. Kagome Higurashi: Directora actual del Centro Médico de Japón, Profesora de Medicina en la Universidad de Japón, poseedora de una plaza cardiológica en el centro hospitalario para Niños de bajos recursos, doctorado en cirugía Cardiovascular, y especialización en Cirugía de Corazón abierto, Representante de Japón ante las asociaciones médicas internacionales cardiológicas, reside actualmente en Estados Unidos, soltera…"

No tuvo que leer más. Lo que de verdad le interesaba era que seguía soltera y una pregunta le asaltó _¿Por qué? _No había que ser vidente para notar la mujer que tenía frente a él, en ese tiempo y ahora. Sabía que la había dejado con la vil excusa de que ella no era nadie, que no tenía que ofrecerle a él. Había mentido, ella ya era muchísimo en esa época. No había quién no conociera su nombre en la universidad, en la clínica donde prestaba las prácticas. Donde ella llegaba era querida y apreciada.

Él la había alejado y ella se había hecho un nombre. La mujer con la que había cenado, se puede decir que es un honor haberlo hecho. Esta mujer que aparecía en el reporte era una ilustre, una eminencia de la Medicina y él había tenido el honra de ser su acompañante. En ese mismo momento quiso retroceder el tiempo y, jamás haberla dejado.

* * *

—¿Qué le parece? —miró con seriedad a la junta directiva que tenía en frente. Por lo general él no se encargaba de esas cosas, mandaba a alguien en su lugar. Pero estaba ella ahí, sin mirarlo, pensativa. En toda la reunión no había hablado sólo para lo estrictamente necesario.

—Mande la información a mi secretaria. Pueden contar con mi respaldo —diciendo esto la sesión se levantó. Todos sabían quién era él y estaban más que sorprendidos que el mismísimo Sesshoumaru Taisho estuviera en aquella junta.

—¿Estas bien? —no pudo evitar tomarle la cara suavemente y obligarla a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —ella siempre había sido tan perspicaz.

—Vamos a comer —ella apartó las manos de su cara, podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—No tengo hambre. Además tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital —la detuvo antes que siguiera hablando, al empujarla suavemente en dirección a la salida.

—Sé que es tu único día libre —ella le dio una mirada de sorpresa y luego enojada.

—¡Me has investigado! —sonrió culpable, no tenía por qué mentirle. Ambos se conocían, sabía cada una de sus expresiones, si ella realmente no hubiese querido ir a comer con él, no se abría movido una sola pulgada.

—¿Te desagrada? —respondió ronco.

—Sigues siendo un controlador —esta vez sonrió con picardía al llegar al lujoso restaurante. Se notaba que ella ya no se incomoda en la presencia de lugares lujoso, la Kagome que esta frente a él, era una mujer con clase, distinguida pero con esa alma compasiva en su mirada y en su forma de ser.

—¿Hace cuánto estas en Japón? —esta vez ella lo observó fijamente. Humedeció sus labios mientras pensaba su respuesta y juró que en ese momento podría saltar sobre ella y besarla ahí mismo.

—Hace tres meses —sonrió tranquila. La conversación entre ellos fluyó como la cosa más natural. Ninguno podía estar en la presencia del otro sin que aquella camaradería hiciera fluir, no era solo sexo lo que ellos habían tenido, se habían compenetrado de una forma en la cual cada uno sabía lo que el otro quería y necesitaba.

En todo el almuerzo no dejó de detallarla. Sus ojos azules se abrían cuando hablaba de su trabajo, como se sonrojaba cuando la ponía en una situación incómoda, sus labios temblaban cuando sonreía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo haciéndolo. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que pensó lo había olvidado.

—Sesshoumaru —susurró ella cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa. Su corazón comenzó a latir vertiginosamente. Cuando pensaba en volver a tenerla a solas, pensó que ella le reprocharía, lo torturaría, le diría un sinfín de cosas por haberla dejado. Entonces ahí, encerrándola entre la puerta y él sus ojos brillaron con tantas emociones, todas diferentes, confusas.

—Descansa —susurró suavemente dejando un suave y casto beso sobre su mejilla. No cometería el error de apresurar las cosas, esa mirada decía tantas cosas y entre ellas la confusión, dolor, incertidumbre.

La había perdido una vez, no lo haría nuevamente. No ahora que el destino la cruzaba en su camino.

* * *

_**NA: **_Hola a todas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Esta historia va a ser bastante corta, no muy extensa, pero muy linda. Aunque creo que esto lo había dicho ya antes. Ahora bueno contestanto algunas respuestas.

*****Sí Sesshoumaru era o es de bastante dinero y Kagome pobre. Más adelante iré colocando que pasa con su familia.

**-No voy a hacer referencia a cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ni ha la edad**. Podría ser mucho, podría ser poco. Quiero decir, por todos los méritos que ella tiene podría tener fácil 40 años, 36 más o menos. Pero como son edades que no se suelen tocar en los Fanfis lo voy a dejar a su imaginación.

-Una personita pidió capitulos más extensos, bueno, aquí te lo dejo **Faby Sama. **Por tu apoyo, te lo dedico.

Gracias a todas nuevamente, espero les guste.


End file.
